1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver for receiving a Digital Audio Broadcast signal, comprising means for decoding a received DAB signal into a first sequence of data, organized in frames of a first type, said frames comprising a plurality of data types at predetermined locations within the frame.
The invention further relates to an apparatus and a method for converting a first sequence of data into a second sequence of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DAB receiver according to the preamble is known from a folder "DAB452 Digital Audio Broadcasting test receiver", published by Philips Consumer Electronics, The Netherlands, February 1995.
In the known DAB receiver, a received DAB signal is frequency converted and demodulated in a Fast Fourier Transform device, de-interleaved and decoded into a DAB data sequence, organized in frames of a first type, said frames comprising a plurality of data types at predetermined locations within the frame. The output data of the channel decoder may comprise the whole de-interleaved and decoded DAB data sequence or only a part of this sequence. This output data is regarded here as the first sequence of data and is available on an external interface of the DAB receiver for supplying it to peripheral devices for further processing. This means that in the case of the whole DAB data sequence being available, peripheral devices need to have knowledge of the structure of the DAB format for decoding the correct information within the first sequence. In the case of only a part of the DAB data sequence being available, peripheral devices still need to have knowledge of the type of data being available. This makes a peripheral device rather complex. Furthermore, the frame format of the first sequence of data is not universally used in the digital domain: it is only used for DAB. This makes the interface of the DAB receiver to peripheral devices non-standard, which is undesirable in applications, wherein a variety of peripheral devices are required to communicate with each other.